


Woke Up Like This

by TheOlderDixonBoy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOlderDixonBoy/pseuds/TheOlderDixonBoy
Summary: Super cute request in which Reader is on her period and is moody and uncomfortable and just not in the mood to deal with a ship full of Ravagers. Hopefully you like it! I wrote this as if Yondu and Reader were already in an established relationship. Not sure that’s how you wanted it, but that’s how it came out. This is like a big pile of Yondu x Reader fluff.





	Woke Up Like This

You woke up and before you even opened your eyes you were aware of the familiar throbbing pain in your lower stomach. You groaned, knowing what it meant. Luckily you were pretty regular and prepared for this starting overnight, so you did not have to deal with the issue of stained sheets. A blessing considering you were in Yondu’s bed right now, and you two had only been sleeping together in both the literal and figurative sense for the past two weeks, so you’d hadn’t had to tackle this ordeal yet.

You rolled over without opening your eyes and groaned when you rolled into Yondu’s solid form. He grumbled, still mostly asleep and reached out to pull you closer to him. You nestled your head in the crook of his arm, enjoying the warmth of his skin and his smell. You tried to focus on that rather than your cramps and the headache that was now forming just behind your eyes.

Yondu’s arms remained wrap around you, one of his large hands resting in between your shoulder blades the other on your hip. As he began to wake, his hands began to wander. At first you didn’t mind because the steady rubbing on your lower back actually felt really good, but when Yondu’s other hand wandered down past your stomach to reach into the hem of your panties you grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Don’t!” you whined at him.

“What?” he laughed. Usually you two fooled around for a good twenty minutes before you had to get up and start your morning duties.

“Not today.” you groaned. Rolling away from him and sitting halfway up. You wrapped your arms around and your stomach and leaned forward, pressing your stomach into your arms to help relieve some of the pressure that had settled there.

“Ya okay?” Yondu asked, concerned. “Ya looked like ya ate somethin’ bad.”

You scowled at him and sighed. “You’re an idiot.” you told him, getting out of the bed, picking up you pants and shirt from the floor..

“Sor..sorry!” you heard Yondu yell after you as you stormed out of the room and headed to the showers.

You let the warm water wash over you, helping to relieve some of your headache. You felt bad that you had snapped at Yondu, but you were in pain and sometimes you lashed out when you were in pain. You weren’t perfect. Yondu knew that. Hell, if anyone could understand lashing out in anger or because of pain it was Yondu. You made a mental note to apologize once you were done with your shower and had calmed down.

You stepped out of the shower, quickly dried off and got dressed. You popped a few pain killers hoping to take the edge off of your headache and cramps so you could get some work done today. You then took a deep breath and walked out the door

Your mood was better for an entire two minutes until you walked into the kitchen and saw the mess that was left there. 

“Why the hell can’t these man children do any dishes, EVER?” you yelled at no one. “Oh look at that! No one made new coffee! Great! Oh no, don’t worry guys! I’ll do that too!”

You banged around the kitchen, trying to clean up enough so you could at least have one clean cup to drink the stale coffee from. Once you had had your coffee and regained some of your sanity, you leaned up against the kitchen counter and took a moment for yourself. A few moments later you heard footsteps approaching the door and looked up as Yondu entered.

“Mornin’” he said, still half asleep. Walking over to you to place a soft kiss on your cheek. You leaned into him, feeling guilty for snapping at him earlier.

“I’m sorry I was upset earlier.” you whispered into his shoulder.

“It’s ‘kay. It happens.” he said, reaching behind you to grab the coffee pot. “No fresh coffee?” he asked, looking at you.

“Are you serious?” you said, side eyeing him hard. “I’m not your fucking maid.”

“Baby, I didn’t mean…” Yondu tried to say, but you had already stormed out of the kitchen to get your work started.

Your work for the day was to help Halfnut and Oblo ensure the M-ships were armed and stocked for a job the crew had just been hired to do. You were happy to be doing repetitive manual labor for the day because it gave you a chance to just space out and let the day pass you by.

About four hours into work, your pain meds started to wear off and the insistent pain in your stomach returned as well as a headache that throbbed just behind your eyes. You mumbled something to the two men you were working with about cutting out early, earning you a few scoffs and rude hand gestures behind your back. You knew they thought you got special treatment because you were dating the captain, but right now you did not have the energy to deal with that.

You made it back to Yondu’s room and laid down on the bed, exhausted. You curled in a little ball and tried to focus on your breathing and ignore the various aches and pains you were feeling. On top of the physical pain you were feeling, you couldn’t help but feel guilty for how you’d snapped at Yondu twice today.

You knew you took his comments out of context and got upset when maybe you shouldn’t have. He would never treat you like the maid or his short order cook, and how was he supposed to know how a Terran woman acted when she had menstrual cramps? 

After tossing and turning in bed for a good twenty minute, you were finally able to find a comfortable enough position to drift off to sleep for a nap. 

When you opened your eyes sometime later, the first thing you saw was the large form of Yondu sitting on the end of the bed. 

You sat up quietly, crawled over to Yondu, and put a hand on his shoulder. “Yondu?”

He turned his head slightly so you could see his profile. “You feeling any better, beautiful?”

“Much.” you said, wrapping your arms around him from behind so you could rub your hands across his chest. “I’m sorry I got upset earlier.”

“I’m sorry I upset ya.’” he mumbled. “I got ya’ some things.”

“Hmm?” you asked, curious.

Yondu stood up and walked over to the small piece of furniture you could only describe as a dresser, and picked up a sack then walked back to the bed.

“What’s in there?” you asked excitedly. Sitting up on your knees and smiling like a kid on Christmas. Yondu had brought you little gifts before and they had always been so thoughtful.

Yondu reached in the back and pulled out what looked like a small grey pillow. You tilted your head and looked at Yondu, confused. “It’s a heating pad.” He said. “Supposed ta’ help with the stomach pain.”

You smiled up at him lovingly, almost moved to tears by the sight of a heating pad because Yondu got it for you. “Wow, you’re a mess” you thought to yourself.

Yondu reached back into the bag and pulled out a chocolate bar, which made you let out a noise halfway between a whine and a laugh. “Yondu!” you cried, reaching for the chocolate. “I haven’t had chocolate in so long! Where did you find this?”

“I got my ways, girlie.” he said playfully, putting his hand on the side of your head to pull him close to you, kissing you on the top of your head.

“One more thing,” Yondu said, throwing the empty bag on the ground. “One sec.”

Yondu left the room and came back a minute later with what was clearly a fresh cup of coffee. You let out a loud “Awh!” reaching for the coffee and taking a small sip. You didn’t feel like having an entire cup of coffee in the later afternoon, knowing that it would keep you awake all night, but the thought was, true to the saying, what counted.

You put the cup down on the floor by the bed carefully and reached up to grab Yondu’s arm, pulling him into the bed as you laid down.

“How did you know what to get? Everything’s perfect, baby.” you said, kissing him deeply before he stood up to take off his clothes to get ready to sleep.

“Ya know, I’m just that smart” he said with a wink, kicking his boots off.

“Yondu…” you looked at him, knowing he had help.

“…I asked Peter.” he admitted after a pause, obviously upset he had to go to the younger man for advice about women.

You couldn’t help but laugh at his grumpy expression and you teased him “Peter’s pretty smart.”

“I came up with the coffee.” Yondu mumbled, settling down to lie next to you.

You settled back into him, smiling to yourself and grabbing his hand and kissing it softly. “Yes you did. You did very well.”

Yondu groaned happily, clearly pleased with himself, and pulled you even closer to him, peppering kisses on your neck and shoulders.

“I love you, Yondu.” you said quietly.

“I love ya too, honey.” he mumbled into your neck. “Even when ya mad for no reason.”

You took a deep breath. “Let ignore it. Just let it go.” you thought to yourself as you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
